El trato
by Daioz Arlert
Summary: Un plan maestro, dos cómplices, un trato. Lo que comenzó como un intento de separación, podría transformarse rápidamente en un romance inesperado... Drabbles. Ryoga
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Plan**

—No estoy seguro— repuso Ryouga rascándose la nuca. Ukyo rodó los ojos, cansada. Tomo al chico de la camisa zarandeándolo fuertemente hasta casi descolocarle la cabeza.

—¡Escucha tonto!, Quieres a Akane, ¿no?— Su mirada intimido a Ryouga, tanto que solo alcanzó a asentir enérgicamente—y no te gustaría que ella se casara con Ranma, ¿verdad?—Él negó con la cabeza, y Ukyo lo soltó dejándole caer al suelo—¡Pues ya está!, si hacemos esto evitaremos que se casen. ¡Y hasta podría enamorarse de ti en el trayecto!

—U odiarme para siempre—hizo una pausa para tomar asiento—si se entera que fui yo el que arruinó su relación con Ranma.

—¡Pero no se enterará!—la chica era insistente, y astuta. Tenía el plan perfecto para separar definitivamente a Ranma y Akane y la necesidad de ponerlo en marcha cuanto antes, pues los dos comenzaban a llevarse mejor y, si las cosas seguían así pronto habría una boda. Sin embargo era consciente de que necesitaría ayuda, por eso quería a Ryouga de su lado, pues su amor por Akane y deseo de venganza contra Ranma lo hacían el cómplice perfecto.

Ryouga lo pensó con seriedad, poniendo en su mente los pros y los contras, era pocas las veces en que consideraba un asunto sin tomar decisiones apresuradas e impulsivas, y aún más ahora que se trataba de su amada Akane.

—De acuerdo— respondió al fin, Ukyo estaba un poco distraída, así que lo miro como pidiendo de nuevo el "si"—lo haré.

Con eso, la chica de los okonomiyakis dio un gran saltó y abrazo a su amigo, y este, como era su costumbre cuando estaba con chicas, se sonrojó.

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Hola!

Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con una pequeña historia de drabbles de mi pareja favorita de este fandom. La idea vino a mi hace…. Media hora XD y tuve que plasmarla de inmediato, no sé cómo vaya a seguir esto ni cuando actualizaré, pero si la musa no me abandona, aquí me tendrán.

¡Recuerden que sus reviews son mi paga!, Porfavor tómense un minuto para dejarme su opinión, ¡Abrazos! :3


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Socio.**

Ukyo no paraba de medir el suelo, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro de la habitación bajo la mirada atenta de Ryouga. Su socio se removía incomodo en su asiento de cuando en cuando, intentando ignorar a su consciencia que le repetía sin descansar lo malo de su proceder, pero ya estaba ahí, y no podía huir.

El sonido del timbre y el brinquito feliz de Ukyo lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. La chica corrió con gran destreza a abrir la puerta, y él no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, las bonitas y torneadas piernas y la pequeña cintura, a sus veinte años estaba en ese punto en que las mujeres lucen como diosas.

Ryouga sacudió la cabeza apartando los pensamientos pervertidos sobre la cocinera, prometiéndose a sí mismo no volver a fijarse nunca en aquella curvilínea figura.

Por fin, Ukyo entro en la habitación sonriendo de una manera en que el chico perdido nunca le había visto sonreír y que le perturbó en suma por lo demente que se veía, como si estuviese maquilando una sádica forma de asesinar a alguien; pero lo que en verdad llamo su atención fue el pequeño niño de ojos profundamente azules que ella llevaba de la mano, no tendría más de dos años.

—Ryouga—pronunció la castaña rompiendo el silencio. Tomo en sus brazos al pequeño y lo acerco hasta el chico que le observaba más que confundido—¡Te presento a nuestro socio!

Ryouga solo atino a enarcar una ceja sin entender nada.

* * *

**NOTAS Y REVIEWS:**

¡Hola!

Me siento feliz de estar con ustedes de nuevo, trayéndoles el segundo drabble de esta colección.

Espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen su bella opinión que es muy importante para mi, ahora pasaré a responder reviews del primer capítulo:

Bry: Pues no me ha dejado tanto la musa, y aquí traigo otro drabble, espero te guste

Victoria: Lindaaaa. Me alegra que te gustara, aquí traigo el siguiente. ¡Besooos!

Mimi: Aquí la contiii XD, espero te guste.

Nabiki: ¡Holaaaa!, que gusto me da que estés aquí. Ojalá te guste este segundo capítulo, la historia ya está tomando forma en mi cabeza, jeje. ¡Saludos y gracias!


End file.
